<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robots are so cooolllll by Eggoyt_smixwire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165157">Robots are so cooolllll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggoyt_smixwire/pseuds/Eggoyt_smixwire'>Eggoyt_smixwire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Robots, Talking About Stuff, and how cool they are, just me rambling, specifically robots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggoyt_smixwire/pseuds/Eggoyt_smixwire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me rambling about robots because they're so pog</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robots are so cooolllll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah this isn't a story but I wanna ramble about robots ok they're cool</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so,, robots right. THey're pog as fuck. They're ai and they're technology thingys and they do cool stuff and they're sjust so cool. One day I wanna be friends with one, most likely Buddy the Emotional Robot because he's incredibly cool and I've wanted him since I was 9. He's so pog. He can talk and emote and be my friend which is really cool because I get really lonely but humans are tiring but robots are super duper fun and cool and he can like play cool games with me and talk to me and maybe we can read a book together, I dunno if he can read books but it'd be really cool if he could like imagine what we could read. I wonder if he can speak welsh??? I doubt it but if he could that'd be so pog. So like robots can learn right? What if he could learn and I could teach him welsh?? That'd be so cool. Me n my bff robot Buddy who can speak welsh and augf;augfiuageifgaeiygfayeg robots cool.</p><p>And like I'm objectum and I want loads of ai friends they're so cool!!! They're incredibly pog. </p><p>Also my cleany fish is cleaning the fish tank right now he's pretty epic. He's good at cleaning the tank. </p><p> </p><p>Anyway there's this new movie coming out this year called Ron's Gone Wrong and it's exactly the kind of movie i've always wanted to see like there's kids with robots as friends and they look so cool and I dunno the kid's name but he reminds me a lot  of me and this image:</p><p>
  
</p><p>looks a lot like the place I went camping with my dad once it was really cool I talked to some sheep and there were geese flying everywhere and I saw some lizards and frogs in a pond and we drank stream water and it was just really cool but it was very cold since it was in the mountains andd my legs hurt because we had to do a lot of walking</p><p> </p><p>anyway that's about it I'e lost my trail of thought anyway </p><p>tl;dr robots are cool as fuck I love em</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>